


Amari Issues

by Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia



Series: Faiz and Angela [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One-Shot, Pre-Recall, Rule 63 Fareeha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia/pseuds/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia
Summary: Ana has confronted her son about his choice for soldiering.Tear-jerking family fight ensues, involving a little Faiz who disassembled Gabe and Jesse's guns once again.





	Amari Issues

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARMS?” shouted an elderly Egyptian woman.

“Failed defusal! I barricaded the door to the room where the bomb was, and I propped it up with my right hand and left arm!” said a younger Egyptian man, whose right hand and left arm were replaced with cybernetics. “We had to defuse it, it was the call of our superior! My status as de facto captain of the squad doesn’t mean jack shit, ‘ami!”

“Faiz, my pride and joy, do you not understand why I forbade you from pursuing military careers?” the elder woman retorted. “Remember what happened to Overwatch?”

“No, I don’t.” Faiz answered. “You sent me away at age sixteen, to board in Iskandariya! Away from the very people I grew to love!” He placed his arms out, each pointing at Ana, the elder woman, and Angela, the Swiss doctor who had witnessed the eruption of family issues within Faiz and his family.

“Faiz…” Angela said, interrupting Faiz’s thoughts. She grabbed the metal hand laid out towards her and pulled it close to her. “Your mother wanted you to be safe. To grow and start a family of your own.”

“It might sound like a selfish attempt on legacy, but I loved everyone in my family.” Ana added. “Your uncles and aunts, even your own father, are no more, because they pursued the battlefield. Every Amari, even those who marry into the family, either return holding the Egyptian flag, or return underneath it. Look what happened to the Mordecaene lineage of the Israelites?” She said, as she walked towards a statue of an elder rabbi holding an assault rifle. The plaque underneath has the inscription, _Mordecai Zadekim of the Levant and Egypt._

“May your guidance lead us to peace in the end times.” Faiz muttered. _“Is rabbi Mordecai a part of this lineage?”_

“I want you to live in peace, my dear boy.” Ana said sorrowfully. “Unfortunately Overwatch went to the opposite end of what the ideal should have been, and we were all responsible.” She approached her son, only for the man to flinch, he got used to his mother’s harsh discipline as a child. Ana went closer to her son, wrapping her arms around the security captain, bringing him into a warm hug.

Faiz, on the other hand, broke his resolve, for feeling his mother’s warm embrace, something he had not felt for more than fifteen years. “’Ami…”

“My dear boy… look at what you have, what you can live for…” Ana said, bringing Angela close to them.  
“What is good with dying to protect the ones you love and care for, when you will not be there to do so again?

“Legacy does not matter, my child. In the end, it is just a story. And stories tend to end up mythical. No matter how far back…” Ana said, pointing at the Copt reading out verses from the book of Exodus.

“Or how recent…” Faiz said, holding the beret his mother wore during the old times of Overwatch.

* * *

 

_“’Ami! ‘Ami! Look!” the young boy said._

_“What is it, Faiz dear?” the adult asked._

_“Someday,” Faiz said, wearing the beret that the adult put aside. “It will rain justice!”_

_The adult chuckled, and stood up. She took the beret from the boy and wore it. “That won’t be necessary.”_

_Another adult entered. “Ana’s right, Faiz.” It was Jack, wearing his communicator and visor, and was holding a compact assault rifle. “If everything does come to fruit, there will be no conflicts, and no need for Overwatch.”_

_“And the world will be at peace.” Said a younger Angela, following behind the man.. “And everyone will be safe.”_

_“But, nothing lasts forever,” boomed a similarly Germanic voice. A large man approached the group._

_“Reinhardt!” Faiz exclaimed, running to the large man., giving his hammer a tug. The large lion-like man laughed._

_“Reinhardt,” said the young woman. “We were trying to discourage Faiz from getting flung into battles he may or may not survive!”_

_“You really doubt the fact that this little shrimp was born from HER womb?” Reinhardt asked, pointing at Ana as he finished his retort against the blonde woman, who just rolled her eyes._

_Jack’s communicator crackled. He sighed, and patched Ana into the signal. Ana responded, “Captain Amari here.”_

_“ANA!” roared an angry voice. “WHERE’S THAT DIABLO YOU CALL A SON?”_

_“Reyes…” Ana said, sighing. “What is it now?”_

_“HE DISASSEMBLED MY WEAPONS! ALONG WITH AGENT MCCREE’S REVOLVER! AND HE EITHER THREW SOME PARTS AWAY OR MIXED THEM UP!”_

_Ana gave a stern look at her son, who was busy trying to pick up Reinhardt’s hammer._

_“Come on, Faiz! Your mother was able to lift that for six seconds! Until Jack had some daffodils planted.” The old lion said._

_Ana’s stern look softened. “Gabe, the question is, who let him in the range? You and I both know that the only way for him to gain access is if he steals my ID, and for some unknown method, my biometrics. He may have my blood but he also has his late father’s.”_

_“…” She could hear the shouting even through Gabriel’s muffling of the receiver. “AGENT MCCREE! EXPLAIN YOURSELF TO CAPTAIN AMARI!”_

_“Uh-uh-howdy Captain Amari, ma’am!” said McCree. “Ma’am, the boy said he was gonna ask fer some shootin’ tips! ’Ah swear, ‘ah didn’t know he was gonna disassemble the guns! ‘Ah thought he was gonna watch me shoot them targets like it was nothin’!”_

_Ana chuckled at the stuttering cowboy’s explanation. “You know better, you’ve seen me trick Gabe into taking things he doesn’t want. And Faiz is my son, as well as it looking like Gabe’s gullible nature has rubbed off on you.”_

_“Amari…” Gabriel growled._

_Ana laughed. “Well, Faiz is a good boy when he interacts with those NOT in Blackwatch for some reason.” She took a glimpse at her son, who was now holding a bundle of daffodils, walking towards Angela. He stuck his dirty hand out, holding the daffodils toward the young medic. Her son was doing a very adorable attempt at getting on Angela’s good side, until the daffodils triggered him to sneeze._

* * *

 

Faiz started to break down as he shared the hug with his mother, tears welling from his eyes.

“Faiz…” Angela said, placing her hand on the metal wrist of her companion.

Ana let out a sly grin. “Angela, dear. I could not think of a better woman than you. You’ve dove into Faiz’s resolve like butter.”

The Swiss doctor turned red. “Wh-what?”

“Oh my goodness, this is all you.” Ana said, smirking as she ended her hug and brought the doctor closer to her son. “You knew that my son had something eating up at himself. You had a feeling that I was nearby, hell, you have a coincidentally correct guess on me being the Shrike, yet you didn’t tell my son or else he would try to act like Anakin Skywalker from the _Star Wars_ films.”

“What? ‘Ami! I wouldn’t do that!” Faiz retorted in confusion.

“Really now?” Angela chuckled. “I remember, that you tried to mess up any agent who tried to hit on me. I actually have a feeling that you disassembled Jesse’s revolver because he tried to hook me up with a friend of his.”

“What?” Faiz said as he wrapped an arm around Angela’s back. “No… okay, maybe a little.”

“You may be a boy back then,” Angela said, “but you were already a fierce Amari then.”

“Fierce… Amari?” Faiz said, raising an eyebrow.

“Faiz!” Ana exclaimed with a sigh. “I can’t believe you forgot the story of how I met your father!”

“EH?” Faiz whined. “You mean the time where, after beating and breaking many of your suitors in archaic hand-to-hand combat, you stood up and walked up to my dad, who was in all means the most hesitant soldier you’ve met, and said, _‘Welcome to the family.’_ And kissed him then and there?”

“Really now?” Angela asked. “That’s how it went?”

“Sort of.” Ana said. “He told me, _‘A fierce Amari choosing her cowardly squad-mate and friend as a husband? Then the Mordecaenes must be on the verge of annihilation!’_ ” The retired soldier sighed in despair as she continued, “And then the overwhelming Amari principle consumed him, to the point where he believed that sacrifice was necessary.

“We were trapped on the edge of a ravine, but the rope was going to give way, and rescue would be too late. Your father, he released his hold of the rope…” Ana said, tears falling down her eyes. “He let himself fall to his doom, so the rest of us could be supported by the rope…

“I found out that he did leave me something as a final gift.” Ana said, holding her son in the cheek.

Faiz gasped. He pointed a metal index finger at his perplexed face.

Ana clapped her hands loudly, saying “Yes, son. Now, onward to the meetup in Gibraltar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just one note to myself and that is "Enough with the Mordecais!"


End file.
